mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Adamus
Adamus - jeden z głównych protagonistów kampanii "Prawdziwe Ostrze" w Heroes of Might and Magic IV, postać pojawiająca się tylko w wydarzeniach tekstowych. Historia Był kapłanem prowadzącym pustelniczy tryb życia. Zyskał powszechną sławę z powodu swojej mądrości i pobożności. Zjeżdżało do jego siedziby mnóstwo rycerzy pragnących ukorzyć się przed nim i prosić o poradę. Władał wieloma językami. Jego spokój, życzliwość dla wszystkich, asceza i bogobojność wzbudzała zabawny kontrast między jego wiernym uczniem i odźwiernym o imieniu Proetho, który zachowywał się w sposób arogancki i rubaszny, a przy tym uwielbiał ponad wszystko jedzenie i picie. Mimo jednak swojego chwilami trudnego charakteru służył Adamusowi jako skrypa i kucharz, przepisywał bowiem jego pisma, przekładał na 3 języki i gotował. Najważnieszy moment w historii Adamusa rozegrał się podczas wojny lorda Lysandera - przywódcy posterathiańskiego państwa Palaedra - i sir Wortonem, uzurpatorem podającym się za potomka króla Nicolasa Gryphonhearta. Kiedy do siedziby Adamusa zakołatał w potrzebie Lysander i jego giermek Milton, rozpoczęła się między gośćmi a portierem drobna seria nieporozumień. Z innego pomieszczenia Adamus nawoływał, aby bohaterowie weszli, jednak nie ukazał im się osobiście, toteż Milton zaczął snuć przerażające myśli, czy Proetho i Adamus to nie te same osoby. Tymczasem pogrążony w modlitwie kapłan nie chciał, by mu przeszkadzano, toteż wysłał swego protegowanego z zapytaniem, czy Lysander pożąda władzy czy zamiast tego leży mu na serce dobro własnego ludu. Po wybraniu tej drugiej odpowiedzi Adamus skierował (nadal przez Proetha) do rycerza prośbę o odnalezienie artefaktu o nazwie Ankh Życia. Kiedy Lysander zdobył Ankh Życia i ponownie złożył wizytę Adamusowi, ten zjawił się, kiedy po raz kolejny rycerz i jego giermek rozmawiali z Proethem. Okazał się siwowłosym mężczyzną w sile wieku, stale mrużącym oczy. Starał się bez najmniejszej oznaki zakłopotania załagodzić drobne niesnaski między nimi, po czym przyjął Ankh i założył go na szyję, gdy Lysander zapewnił go, że ponad wszystko chce uniemożliwić Wortonowi objęcie palaedrańskiego tronu, po czym razem z Proethem wyruszył, by towarzyszyć przywódcy Palaedry w jego antywortońskiej kampanii. Gdy wojska Palaedran pokonały prowortońskie oddziały pod wodzą rycerza-banity o imieniu Normic Lysander stwierdził ze smutkiem, że rozgromienie samozwańca militarno-politycznymi sposobami doprowadzi do autodyskredytacji, bowiem uzurpator miał zdaje się niepodważalny dowód na to, iż rzeczywiście władza mu się należała jako nieślubnemu synowi Nicolasa Gryphonhearta. Wówczas Adamus poradził mu, aby skorzystał z pomocy z zewnątrz, tj. z pomocy duchowej w postaci Wyroczni Świtu znajcącej wiele tajemnic. Widząc, że jest to najskuteczniejszy plan na zdemaskowanie Wortona, Lysander przystał na tę propozycję i udał się na poszukiwania Wyroczni razem z Adamusem, Proethem, Miltonem i dwoma najwybitniejszymi bohaterami. W trakcie podróży odbył pewnego ranka, pouczającą rozmowę z Miltonem w cztery oczy - kiedy giermek przygotowywał wodę na herbatę, Adamus z racji wieku niechętny do długiego spania postanowił urządzić mały spacer; w trakcie dialogu między nim a sobą spytał go, czy towarzyszenie Lysanderowi nie stanowi dlań ciężkiej pracy, oraz czy ma żonę i dzieci. To właśnie od tego momentu Milton zaczął coraz częściej zastanawiać się, czy miałby szansę na założenie rodziny przy własnym stylu życia całkowicie oddanym służbie Lysanderowi. Im dłużej trwały poszukiwania Wyrocznie Świtu, tym więcej czasu poświęcał Lysander rozmowom na osobności z Adamusem z powodu wątpliwości wynikającej z własnej pragmatycznej natury. Adamus cierpliwie wyjaśniał, że Wyrocznia Świtu jest kobietą o tak ogromnej mądrości, że nic nie znaczą dla niej takie rzeczy jak czas. Oprócz zalet umysłowych kapłan doskonale znał się na medycynie, którego to talentu użyczał m. in. w celu ratowania Lysandera, który dochodził do siebie po heroicznym ocaleniu duszy anioła Tae Ethelona. Mimo wielkiego przywiązania do Proetha musiał go od czasu do czasu zganić, np. kiedy ten gwałtownie protestował przeciwko oddaniu artefaktu Laska Świętego Ranana Wyroczni Świtu - powiedział swemu uczniowi, iż rycerz nie potrzebuje jego rad, a w momencie kulminacji sprzeczki między Lysanderem i Proethem do rangi zbliżającej się pomału bijatyki, Adamus i Milton powstrzymali obydwu. Objaśniał mu również próby, przez które musiał przejść Lysander w drodze do Wyroczni. Gdy bohaterowie otrzymali potrzebną radę od Wyroczni, Adamus uspokajał zbuntowanego nieco Proetha, że zagadki Wyroczni nie są wyssanymi z palca bzdurami, a także zachęcał Lysandera do nieprzerywania poszukiwań. Towarzyszył mu w delegacji przed posłańcem niepodległej minifederacji bogatych posiadaczy młynów skupionych w krainie zwanej Kołem. Po fiasku dyplomatycznym w negocjacjach zwrócił uwagę Lysanderowi, że zachowanie mieszkańców nie jest rozsądne, lecz uzasadnione tragedią, jakiej doznali podczas Rozliczenia. Jego osoba skłoniła niektórych religijnych członków ksenofobicznej społeczności Koła do udzielenia im ważnyc informacji, takich jak tych o ukryciu pewnej kobiety (którą okazała się później lady Desette) za Garnizonem Glen dowodzonym przez bezwzględnego kapitana Fertha. To właśnie Adamus podsunął pomysł, że uwięzioną niewiastą mogła być matka Wortona. Z racji swej świątobliwej natury nie mógł uwierzyć, że Worton byłby w stanie zamordować swoją prawdziwą matkę - Desette - aby uniemożliwić dotarcie do niej Lysanderowi. Po oswobodzeniu Desette i wysłuchaniu jej historii o przeszłości Wortona Adamus wywnioskował, że słowa z enigmatu Wyroczni o odszukaniu najpierw krwi w celu odnalezienia stali odnoszą się do jej męża i prawdziwego ojca Wortona - sir Kentaine'a, byłego Miecznika na dworze Nicolasa Gryphonhearta i jego następczyni - Katarzyny Ironfist. Kiedy sir Kentaine również został uwolniony, Lysander miał już wszystko, by zniszczyć kłamstwo sir Wortona i udowodnić, kto jest jego prawdziwymi rodzicami. Adamus uczestniczył w naradzie przed zaatakowaniem zajętej przez Wortona stolicy Palaedry - Palaedonu. Wówczas Adamus ze smutkiem stwierdził niemożność rozwiązania konfliktu drogą pokojową i konieczność pokonania uzurpatora w walce. W późniejszym etapie kampanii opatrzył rany Miltona, jakich ten nabawił się podczas samotnej podróży do Palaedonu w roli posłańca. en:Adamus Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie w Heroes of Might and Magic IV